Various means have been used in the prior art to guide non-spin stabilized missiles while in-flight toward their intended targets. A common means for accomplishing in flight guidance in the past has been to include adjustable fins, vanes or wing planes on the projectile. In the past pneumatic and hydraulic control mechanisims or several electric motors were used to control each pair of wing planes. The problem with the aforementioned devices has been that generally more than one pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders or electric motors were required to control a pair of wings. For a "cruciform" or "cross" wing pattern a minimum of 2 control pistons and cylinders or motors were required to obtain up-down and left-right wing movement. If roll control or differential wing movement was required, then usually a third piston-cylinder or motor was necessary. The problem with the prior art control devices was that because of the plurality of prime movers required they were complicated, expensive to manufacture and frequently used up an excessive amount of warhead allocated space. A plural piston cylinder combination requires expensive machinery and multi-electric motor design is more complex than a single motor control source.